Lactation
by BangHim3112
Summary: Zico-ya! apa yang kau lakukan! Lihat sekarang aku memiliki payudara? WTF! #ZiKyung #Zico #Kyung #Blockb #Boyxboy #Yaoi


_**LACTATION**_

Cast ;  
ZICO  
Park Kyung  
a. k. a ZiKyung  
JiKyunglahh..

Genre ; Romance, Yaoi, TG(?)

Disc ; All the cast is GOD's Creature but, This story is my creation.

Warning ; Yaoi, Thyphos, Abstrack.  
I Hope guys will enjoy it,  
Happy Reading..

"Ji, kau ini kenapa? Kau terus melihatiku dengan tatapan psikopat bergitu" Kyung bergidik ngeri saat menyadari tatapan Zico yang tak putus darinya.

"Ehm? Tidak, aku tidak memandangimu dengan tatapan begitu" bantah Zico lalu mengadarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Jangan- jangan kau merencanakan yang aneh-aneh lagi?" sanggah Kyung yang takut jika pacarnya sang profesor ahli uji coba praktik ini melakukan hal aneh padanya.

"Tidak, tidak akan" jawab Zico datar sambil menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di wajah lonjong Kyung.

Padahal dari mata elangnya ia merencakan sesuatu untuk menjahili kekasihnya yang amat tersayang dan petakilan ini.

 **.  
.**

 **(Lactation)**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Malam ini pulang lebih cepat ya" Kyung menoleh pada Zico yang tersenyum padanya.  
"Wae? Tumben sekali" Kyung menaikkan alisnya masih memasukkan barang-barangnya ketas.

"Aku mengadakan _surprise_ untukmu" Jawab Zico

Namun tatapan tak percaya Kyung kembali mewarnai Zico.  
"Baiklah, akan kucoba agar pulang lebih awal nanti.

 **.  
.**

 **(Lactation)**  
 **.**  
 **.**

20:00 (KST)

Kyung melangkahkan kakinya kearah rumah apartemen Zico yang ia tinggali beberapa bulan barusan ini.

Setiap langkah yang berpijak, ia berfikir apa yang akan Zico lakukan padanya kali ini, dan berdoa dengan hati yang terdalam agar ia diselamatkan dari tingkah jahil Zico.

 _Klek.._  
"Ji? Aku pulaaang"

Suasana remang dan harum daging bakar membuat Kyung tergoda. Pas sekali saat dia sangat lapar sekarang.

Ia segera berlari ke meja makan dan menemukan Zico yang menaruh sepiring _steak_ dan segelas anggur disampingnya.

"Uwah! Jadi karena ini kau menyuruhku pulang cepat?" Kyung langsung mengambil duduk.

"Kalau begini mah, aku akan lebih cepat" lanjutnya lalu mulai membelah steak dengan pisau di tangan kanannya.

"Ehm.. _yummy!_ Masakanmu memang enak!" Puji Kyung atas makanan Zico dengan acungan jempol. Zico hanya tersenyum sambil menopang dagunya memandangi Kyung yang lahap memakan makanan yang sudah ia racuni.

 **.  
.**

 **(Lactation)**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Aduh, sehabis makan masakan Zico kok sedikit sesak nafas ya?" Kyung memegangi dadanya yang terasa sedikit menggembung.

"Kenapa?" Entah darimana Zico sudah berada disampin Kyung.  
"Entah kenapa dadaku sedikit sesak" Jawab Kyung masih sibuk memegangin dadanya.

"Ehm.. mau kubantu?"  
"A-apa?"

Zico mendekat kearah Kyung.  
"Emh.." desah Kyung saat Zico meremas dadanya yang sedikit menggembung.

'Kenapa dadaku terasa tidak nyaman?' Pikir Kyung lalu membuka matanya menatap Zico yang menyeringai puas.

"Hem.. ternyata cepat juga efeknya" Kyung segera melihat kearah dadanya.

"KYAAA!" Ia segera menghindar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dadanya yang berisi layaknya payudara wanita.

"KAU GILA! APA YANG KAU MASUKAN DALAM MAKANAN TADI?!" Pekik Kyung panik.

Air mata Kyung menetes, ia menyesal.

Ia baru menyadarinya, betapa bodonya ia hingga bisa dibodohi dan diperguna oleh Zico. Namja yang di depannya ini selalu melakukan sesuatu tanpa persetujuannya dan melakukan apapun dengan seenaknya.

"Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Aku benci kau Ji!" Kyung menangis kejar sambil meringkuk.

Melihat kekasihnya yang menangis Zico mendekat. Ia menarik Kyung dalam pelukanya dan menenangkan Kyung yang menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu.. itu memang hobiku" ucap Zico sambil mengelus pelan surai Kyung.

Namun Kyung makin resah. Dadanya atau lebih tepat peyudaranya membesar dan membuatnya risih.

"Eunghh.." Kyung bergerak gelisah dan pelukan Zico. Zico menatap Kyung memastikan bahwa kekasihnya baik saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zico pada Kyung yang semakin membuatnya khawatir.

"Bagaimana caranya agar payudara ini kempes?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Wajah Zico langsung memerah padam.

"Eh itu.." Zico menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.  
"Aku harus membuat payudaramu itu mengeluarkan susu layaknya wanita"

 _PLEETAAAK!_  
"aduh!"  
"Pabbo!" Kyung segera menjitak kepala Zico dengan kesal.  
"Haih.. kau hanya membuatku stres, yasudah cepat buat ini kempes" ucap Kyung sambil menyodorkan dadanya.

Dengan susah payah Zico menelan ludahnya. Matanya membulat dan tangannya yang gemetar segera meremas payudara buatan di tubuh Kyung.  
"Emmpphhss.." desah Kyung sesaat Zico sudah mulai meremas kasar dan memainkan payudaranya. Matanya terpejam menikmati permainan kekasihnya.

"Ji-Jico-ssi" Kyung memegangi tangan Zico yang ada di payudaranya. Zico memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Kyung dengan ganas.  
Tubuh Kyung mencondong ke depan dan membuat payudaranya menyentuh dada Zico.

 _Zruukk!_  
"Ekh!" Zico menarik baju Kyung keatas dan melemparnya kesembarang.

 _Deg!_  
Mata Zico tidak bisa lepas dari Kyung yang memiliki payudara sekarang. Memang sedikit agak aneh, tapi bagi Zico aneh itu adalah hal yang bagus.

"KYAAAA!"  
Kyung menjerit kencang saat Zico langsung menikam putingnya dengan giginya yang berstruktur runcing. Rasa ngilu dan nikmat terasa menjadi satu. Apa lagi saat Zico mulai menghisap dan melumat putinganya.

"Zico, lebih kencang.. sedikit lagi keluar, aa-anghh~" Ucap Kyung sembari meremas bisep Zico. Zico menarik-narik puting Kyung dan menggigitnya dengan gemas hingga suara lengking parah menggelegar di dalam kamar tidur mereka.

"Ahhh.." benang saliva yang memanjang antara puting Kyung dan lidah Zico terbuat saat ia melepaskan hisapannya. Memang belum keluar susu Kyung,

Zico masih ingin bermain.

Ia mengganti ke payudara Kyung yang satu lagi dan meremas satunya lagi dengan kuat.

"Anghh.. ahahh.." Kyung meremas rambut putih Zico dan mendangakan kepalanya tidak tahan.

'Apa eomma merasaka ini saat menyusuiku?' Tanyanya dalam hati,

'bahkan apa seluruh wanita? Ini sakit tapi juga menyenangkan' batinnya dalam hati.

"Ji.. ehmm... sa-sakit, kumohon cepat keluarkanhh" pinta Kyung pada Zico dengan suara serak. Ia sudah menangis sedaritadi menahan sakit karena gigi Zico.

 _Syuutt!_  
Zico menggigit dan menarik puting Kyung agak jauh.

 _Tepp.._  
"Akkhhh!" Payudara Kyung turun dan bergoyang layaknya balon diisi air.

"Emhh.." Kyung mengejang. Zico melepaskan mulutnya dari puting Kyung. Dan meremas kencang payudara Kyung hingga memerah.

"ENGGYAAAGH!"

 _Spluuurtt!_  
Susu _ASI_ dari payudara Kyung muncrat dan membasahi Zico. _ASI-_ nya terus mengalir seiring dengan mengempes payudaranya. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu, Zico menghisap payudara kanan Kyung.

"Emhh.." Kyung medesah, namun ia tersenyum lega saat meluhat wajah Zico yang menggemaskan layaknya anak bayinya meminum ASI ibunya.

"Huh.. dasar bayi!" Ucap Kyung sambil mengusap halus surai putih Zico. Zico tidak peduli dan terus menghisapnya hingga kempes.

"Zico, sudah habis.. kau bikin susu saja sana!" Titah Kyung risih dengan Zico yang masih menghisap dadanya yang sudah datar kembali.

"Aku tidak mau susu!" Bantahnya lalu menatap Kyung dan menangkup pipinya.

"Aku mau cairan cintamu"  
"M-Mwo?"

"Kajja!"  
"GYAAAAHH!"

Dan malam itu Kyung hanya bisa mengikuti permainan Zico, yhaa yang sabar aja ya Kyung..

 **.**

 **.  
.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**


End file.
